


Rain

by sffan



Series: Weather Patterns [1]
Category: Firefly
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Simon and Mal get caught in the rain and end up in a cabin in the woods.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> So skripka and I were chatting about the noisy rain hitting her windows and "poof" out popped a plot bunny. Yeah, it's clichéd as all hell, just be glad I didn't toss in a roaring fire and a bear skin rug. Okay. I admit it, I whimped out on the herb-lore stuff. Thanks to everyone who answered my call for help.
> 
> For Brenda, she knows why.
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: June 20, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Yehsoo = Jesus  
Tzao gao = oh shit 

Simon stands in the sunshine, his thick, dark hair glinting with soft highlights. He inhales deeply, breathing in the crisp, clean mountain air, his eyes searching the sky for the raptors he knows are there. 

Mal stands at the foot of the ramp and watches Simon. The transformation in the younger man is remarkable. Ever since they had landed on this rustic, mountainous planet, Simon has been different - somehow more relaxed, more at ease, it was as though some sort of weight had been lifted or like something deep inside had just _unwound_. He is smiling and Mal realizes that this is the first full smile he's seen on Simon's face. Just seeing the worry and tension fade from Simon's expression warms him more than the sun. 

Jayne watches Mal watch Simon and he chuckles to himself. He's been watching them circle each other for nearly a year, each of them seemingly unaware of the other's interest. He can't figure why they don't just fuck and get it over with, although he does admit to himself that it makes mighty entertaining viewing. 

He sidles over to Mal and elbows him in the back. When Mal turns his head, Jayne leans down a bit and whispers in his ear, "Looks like the mountain air agrees with the Doc." 

Mal pulls away with a frown and Jayne laughs and then goes back to work shifting their cargo off the mule and into Serenity's hold, muttering about fools and lost time. 

Simon looks over at Mal, at the sound of Jayne's bark of laughter, and their eyes meet and hold for a moment before Simon raises a brow in inquiry. Mal shrugs innocently, pretending he has no idea why Jayne was laughing. Simon smiles and looks back up to the sky just as a hawk glides by, using the air currents to coast along. 

Mal approaches Simon and says, "You know, I think it's pretty safe if you wanted to go for a walk or something. There's no Alliance presence in this sector." 

"What about hill folk?" Simon asks with a slight grin. "I'd rather not have a repeat performance of that particular incident." 

"Oh, I'd say you're pretty safe from hill folk around here. Besides, I wasn't going to let you wander off on your own." 

Simon blinks at Mal, a bit nonplused. "You'd come with me?" He asks in disbelief. 

"Sure. It's been a while since I've had a chance to go for a walk under an open sky." As soon as Mal says the words it hits him how true they are. It has been a long time, too long a time since he'd had the opportunity to just relax and enjoy being outdoors again. 

"Do you think River will be okay here without me?" Simon asks, a slight frown wrinkling his forehead. "I wouldn't want to just abandon her." 

Mal laughs softly and points to the field of wildflowers off to the side of the ship. River and Kaylee are sitting on the grass making flower crowns. "I doubt she'll even notice you're gone. Besides, if any trouble comes, Jayne and Zoe are still here." Mal slaps Simon lightly on the back. "Stop worrying." 

Simon looks down at his usual attire of shirt, vest, and shiny shoes, and says, "I guess I'd better go change then. These aren't exactly hiking clothes." He turns and walks quickly up the ramp. 

Jayne walks past Simon, down the ramp, toward Mal. He leers and opens his mouth to say something. 

"Not a word, Jayne. Not one word or I'll take your cut of the next job," Mal says sternly. 

Jayne's mouth closes so fast Mal's surprised he couldn't hear his teeth snap shut. 

"Smart man," Mal says as Jayne goes back into the ship. 

A few minutes later, Simon re-emerges from Serenity wearing loose pants, a dark, button down shirt, a grey sweater, and heavy boots that Mal has never seen before. A leather bag hangs at his hip, the strap slung across his body so that he doesn't have to worry about it falling off his shoulder as he walks. 

"Nice boots," Mal says, "Where'd you get them?" 

"Borrowed them from Wash. Turns out he's my size," Simon replies. 

"What's with the bag?" 

"There are all kinds of medicinal plants in terrain like this. I figured if I could collect a few I could grow my own on board Serenity. I can use them for basic treatment. That way we can save our cash for the really critical drugs." 

"Smart thinking," Mal replies. 

"Top three percent, don't you know," Simon says with a good-humoured smirk. 

"Why, Simon Tam, I think you just made a joke. And at your own expense too," Mal replies in with a mock expression of shock on his face. 

Simon grins at Mal and they set out, side by side, heading for a trail that heads into a lightly wooded area. 

* * *

They've been walking for almost an hour, just enjoying nature and the clean air. The silence between them is comfortable, neither feeling the need to fill the air with pointless conversation. Simon has collected a number of plant samples and is quite happy with the little assortment of home remedies he is going to be able to make out of them. 

"I bet there's a great view from up there," Mal says, pointing to a small rise just ahead of them. 

"Yes. It looks like we could see the whole valley from there," Simon replies. 

The two men look at each other and then head towards the hill. They make their way quickly up it and look out across the deep green of the valley below. Sunlight shimmers on a large lake, and Simon wonders absently if there are any fish in it, before turning his eyes to the rolling curves of land. 

"It's gorgeous," Simon states and takes a deep breath. A slight breeze ruffles his hair and he reaches up and brushes it out of his eyes with a long fingered hand. 

"Yes, it is," Mal replies, as he finds his hand twitching to brush the hair off Simon's forehead. 

Simon glances at Mal and notices that he's looking at him, not the valley below, and blushes slightly. He turns to the older man and says, "Mal..." 

"Tzao gao!" Mal interrupts, his eyes sliding off Simon to look at something over his shoulder. 

"Captain?" Simon says with a frown, turning and following the path of Mal's eyes and sees the huge storm front heading their way. 

"We're never going to make it back to the ship before that hits," Mal says irritably. 

"What about that shack we saw about a half hour back?" Simon replies as they both work their way quickly down the hill. 

"We're still gonna get wet, but yeah, let's head for it. I don't want to be out in the open during the full brunt of that," Mal states before reaching out and steadying Simon as he stumbles slightly. Simon smiles his gratitude and they hurry the rest of the way down the hill. 

* * *

They run through the pouring rain looking for the shelter. By the time they find the small shack they are both soaked to the skin. Mal shoots the lock, but the door still won't budge, so he slams his shoulder against it until it finally gives way and they stumble in. The room is small and sparsely furnished with a narrow bunk against one wall, a table with a few rickety chairs surrounding it against another, and a makeshift cooking area in one corner. Mal looks around and figures from the lack of dust, the hunter who owns this place had only recently shut it up for the season. 

Simon stands next to him and wraps his arms around himself, shivering with cold. "Wwwwe'd bbbetttter ggget out of these wwwet thththings," Simon says through chattering teeth. 

Feeling the chill creep up on him, Mal responds, "Good idea. No sense in catching our death." 

The two men begin peeling their wet clothes off and draping them over the chairs and table. Mal tries not to watch Simon undress, but his eyes are drawn to the pale expanse of flesh as it is revealed from under layer upon layer of clothing. Before he can embarrass himself, Mal goes to the bunk and reaches out to grab the blanket, hissing as a twinge of pain shoots through his abused shoulder. Simon is suddenly there at his side, his face set in what Mal has come to think of as "doctor mode" - focused and serious, with a slight frown of concentration between his brows. 

Simon runs his fingers over Mal's shoulder prodding lightly. "Does this hurt?" He asks, glancing up at Mal and then returning his gaze to Mal's shoulder as he continues to examine it for injuries. All Mal knows is that Simon's hands on his body are making him forget about any pain he might have been in. 

A lock of thick, dark hair, weighted down by water, has fallen across Simon's forehead. Mal reaches out with light fingers and brushes it back. Startled, Simon looks at Mal with wide eyes. Mal runs his fingers lightly down the side of Simon's face and he leans in. 

Simon's hand tightens on Mal's shoulder and he says quietly, "Maybe we shouldn't." 

Mal sees his own desire reflected back at him and replies in a lust deepened voice, "Maybe we should." And then presses his lips to Simon's. He cups the back of Simon's neck gently in one hand and slides his other hand around to the small of Simon's back, pulling him closer. For a few seconds, Simon doesn't respond and Mal is about to pull away, certain he's made a terrible mistake, when suddenly, with a quiet, whimpery moan, Simon's lips open and his arms wrap tightly around Mal. Their damp bodies meet and stick, drawing quiet noises from the both of them as flesh meets flesh. The kiss deepens and intensifies as they pull themselves tighter together, pressing into each other like they want to become one. 

Their tongues touch and glide against each other as they explore each other's mouths. Simon's hands dig into the muscles of Mal's back and he starts moaning softly into Mal's mouth. Mal kisses Simon deeply, sucking and pulling on his lips and tongue. With a loud moan, Simon pulls away from the kiss, gasping for air. 

Mal leans in and kisses Simon lightly over and over again, as he slides his hands around to his hips. He makes small circles with his thumbs over the sensitive skin stretched over the jut of bone as he walks Simon slowly backward toward the bunk. When his knees hit the bunk, Simon lets himself fall back, using his grip on Mal to pull the bigger man down on top of him. Simon gasps quietly as their cocks brush and then moans as Mal lowers his full weight onto him. 

Their lips meet again and they exchange a long, wet kiss that leaves them both breathless. Mal tilts Simon's head and begins to lick and suck at the pale skin of Simon's neck. He feels Simon's heartbeat hammering against his lips and he notices just how violently Simon is trembling. Mal pulls back and says with concern, "You okay? What's wrong?" 

Simon's face flushes the deep scarlet of embarrassment and he looks away from Mal's eyes. "I'm sorry, this is all sort of new to me," he says in a quiet voice. 

Mal goes utterly still. There's no way that Simon just said what he thinks he said. Mal props himself up on his elbows and tilts Simon's face so that he can look him in the eyes. "You're telling me that you've never...ever?" Mal asks incredulously. He cannot believe that someone as attractive as Simon could possibly be a virgin. 

"I've always been focused on other things. I was a lot younger than my peers and I've spent the last few years hunting for River. It's just never been a priority in my life," Simon says sharply, starting to feel defensive. 

Mal strokes his cheek gently, "I didn't mean any offense, Simon. I'm just surprised that no one's dragged you off to bed by now." 

"I'm not _totally_ inexperienced, Mal, I've done some groping in dark corners and stuff. I've just never...," Simon says with a shrug, face flushing an even deeper red. 

"We can stop if you want," Mal says with trepidation. He really doesn't want to stop. He's wanted Simon in his bed for a long time and he's very reluctant to give up this opportunity, but he does not want to force Simon into doing something he'd regret. 

Simon sees how much those words cost Mal and he smiles wickedly up at him before arching his body upwards and then saying, "Not for all the tea in the 'verse." 

Mal groans as Simon rubs himself against him. Simon slides his hands down Mal's ribs and reaches around to cup his ass firmly. He pulls Mal sharply against him and starts to rock his hips. Moaning as their erections slide together, Mal captures Simon's lips in a fierce kiss and begins to thrust against the body under him. 

The storm outside intensifies, as if mimicking their passion, splattering heavy drops of rain against the small window over the bunk. The bodies on the narrow cot arch and twist and writhe together, the wet of the rain being replaced by the sheen of sweat as the two men move towards orgasm. A swath of lightning briefly illuminates the bodies tangled on the bed. Thunder booms drowning out the sounds of their moans and gasps as they arch into each other. Simon throws a leg up over Mal's hip in an effort to gain more friction and pulls him even tighter against himself as he rolls his hips upward in a steady rhythm. He buries a hand in Mal's hair and arches up for a long, wet kiss that leaves them both heaving for air. 

Mal levers himself up onto his hands and thrusts hard against Simon. Simon grips Mal's biceps and twists upward moaning. He throws his head back, exposing the long ivory expanse of his neck as he cries out. Hot semen spurts between them as Simon comes in wave after wave of pleasure. Mal latches onto Simon's neck with his lips, marking the pale skin, and pumps hard against his shuddering body. 

"Oh, Simon," he moans as he comes. Chest heaving, Mal leans down and runs his tongue along Simon's lower lip. He sucks lightly on it and then says quietly, "I'm sorry it can't be more, Simon, but I don't want to hurt you and there's nothing here we can use." 

Simon reaches out and strokes Mal's cheek before saying with a smile, "That's okay. Leaves something for next time." 

A thrill runs through Mal at Simon's words and he kisses him softly. 

"I think you mean the next time after this," Mal says in a rough voice before running his tongue across Simon's chin, along his jaw, and then down his neck. He licks his way along Simon's collarbone, then continues downward, pausing at Simon's nipple. Mal takes a long, slow lick across the sharp nub of flesh and Simon gasps softly. Mal sucks lightly at the bud until Simon is squirming and then he starts gently nipping his way down Simon's ribs until he reaches the pool of come on Simon's stomach. With light laps of his tongue, Mal cleans the come off Simon's body, relishing the way the skin under his tongue twitches as Simon arches and moans. 

Mal makes his way down Simon's hip and with light touches, encourages Simon's thighs to open wide. He runs his tongue down the crease of Simon's leg, savouring the flavour of musk, sweat, and come. Mal latches onto the sensitive skin high up on the inside of Simon's thigh and begins to suck hard. Simon's hips arch off the bunk and Mal places a gentle hand on Simon's stomach to hold him down. Mal runs his fingers along the trail of hair leading down from Simon's navel, teasing the delicate skin. Simon whimpers when Mal starts painting his balls with his tongue and then gasps loudly when Mal begins to lightly suck on them. 

"Yehsoo," Simon moans as his hands twist in the bedding underneath him. 

Mal runs his tongue up the big vein on the underside of Simon's cock. He swipes his tongue across the head, flicking it against the slit. Simon's hips jerk upward and a long moaning gasp pours from Simon's mouth. Sucking lightly at the head of Simon's cock, Mal gently fondles his balls with one hand and begins to slowly stroke Simon's shaft with the other. 

"Oh fuck!" Simon cries out and he grabs at Mal's head, burying his fingers in his hair. 

Simon's back arches until it's off the bunk as he tries to thrust into Mal's mouth. Simon whimpers and moans, grabbing handfuls of Mal's hair as the older man slowly drives him insane with his tongue and hands. Finally taking pity on him, Mal opens his throat and swallows Simon whole. When Simon's cock hits the back of his throat, Mal sucks hard and hums. 

The orgasm that rips through Simon is so intense that he nearly bends in half backwards as he cries out Mal's name. Mal sucks at Simon's cock until it wilts in his mouth and then releases it slowly. Mal takes one last, long lick at it that makes Simon gasp loudly and then pulls Simon into his arms and kisses him soundly. 

Simon is limp and boneless in his arms, the lassitude of two orgasms weighting him down. Mal shifts them around on the bed until Simon is snuggled tightly against his side. Simon looks at Mal drowsily and smiles softly before tilting his head up for a kiss. He throws an arm and a leg across Mal, settles his head against his shoulder and falls asleep. Mal wraps the blankets around them and rests his head against Simon's. He falls asleep to the sound of the raging storm as rain continues to beat against the window. 

* * *

Mal wakes with a start as hot sunshine pours down on his face. His movements disturb Simon and he lifts his head up off of Mal's chest. Mal wraps his hand in Simon's hair and pulls him down for a long, leisurely kiss. 

"How long were we asleep?" Simon asks rubbing his face, when they break for air. 

"I'm not sure," Mal answers. "Long enough for the storm to blow over." He strokes Simon's spine with his fingertips. Simon presses back into Mal's touch and makes a contented sound. Mal kisses him again and then starts to sit up. 

"We'd better start heading back. They're bound to be worried by now." 

They get out of bed and start to dress slowly, both reluctant to end the intimacy their nudity creates. Mal slips into his shirt and then looks over at Simon standing there with just his pants on, and he's suddenly overwhelmed with the need to touch him again. He takes the few steps that separate them and slides his hands along Simon's ribs and across his stomach. Simon leans back against Mal's chest and Mal buries his face in Simon's hair and tightens his hold. Simon hugs the arms around him, enjoying the warmth and safety of Mal's embrace. After a few minutes, Mal kisses the top of Simon's head and gives him a swat on the ass. 

"Get a move on there, Doc. Stop distracting me with your lily white flesh and hurry up. We've got to get back to the ship." 

"Me? What about you? You don't even have your pants on yet, talk about a distraction," Simon retorts with a smile. Mal leers at him and wiggles his hips. Simon laughs and Mal pulls him in for a sloppy kiss. Simon pushes Mal away from him with a broad smile and tosses his pants at him. 

They help each other finish dressing, stopping every now and again for a gentle kiss. Mal straightens Simon's collar, his fingers brushing lightly against the large bruise on Simon's neck. "Shit. I hadn't realized it was so high up. Guess there will be no doubt what we've been up to." 

Simon smiles, reaches up and puts his hand over Mal's and says, "Good." 

Mal grins at him and kisses him hard. Simon pulls away and reaches for his satchel. Mal grabs it out of his hands and slings it over his own shoulder. 

They leave the shack hand in hand and make their way back to Serenity. 


End file.
